Signer
Signers have gained the trust of Legendary Pokemon, and with that trust they summon astral forms of Legendary Pokemon to help them through any difficulties. Signers are loyal Rangers who seek to right any wrong above all else, especially when it comes to anything that could shatter the natural balance of the world. With a Signer on your team, you know that you’ll always be covered, and by the power of legends at that. Prerequisites: Must choose a legendary pokemon to be your Patron. Bonuses: +1 DEX Mechanic: Whenever you are allied with a Legendary Pokemon, you gain its Crest. Whenever you use a Signer Feature, choose a Crest belonging to one of the Legendary Pokemon you have allied with. Depending on which Pokemon it is, the effects of the other Signer Features may change. Whilst trainers can have multiple crests, the god to which they're most devoted is referred to as their Patron. This can change over time based on the judgement of their GM. Crests do not inform you of any Allied Legendaries’ Moves, or Stats. If any Patrons are reduced to less than 25% of their HP, Signers who are allied with their Patrons will know, if they are thinking about their Patron. One of your loyal pokemon may be designated as your "Companion" pokemon, which is used for targetting certain Signer features. This can only be changed once a day at the start, through a small ritual forging a connection between the Trainer, their Companion, and their Crests. =Base Features= Guardian Sign Daily / 2, Free Action Trigger: You take damage from a Move. Effect: When taking damage, you are considered the same type as whichever Patron’s Crest you are using. Healing Sign Daily / 5, Trainer Action Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Roll Dex Mod d20. The target heals that many Hit Points. =Class Features= Courage Sign Prerequisites: Signer Daily, Trainer Action Target: Companion Pokemon Effect: The target may perform one additional At-Will Frequency Move immediately. Divine Sign Prerequisites: Signer Daily / 10, Free Action Target: Companion Pokemon Effect: Choose one of your Crests. The Companion uses a Move that the Patron knows, which is not a Signature Move, as chosen by your GM (The GM should choose an appropriate Move for the situation). This counts as Issuing a Command. This may only be used once per turn. God Sign Prerequisites: Signer, Divine Sign, 18 DEX Daily, Free Action Target: Companion Pokemon Effect: Choose one of your Crests. The Companion uses a Signature Move, chosen by your GM, which the Patron knows. A Signature Move being a Move which is known almost exclusively by that Patron. This counts as Issuing a Command. Grand Sign Prerequisites: Signer Daily / 6, Free Action Target: Companion Pokemon Effect: Add your CHA modifier and your DEX modifier together. Add that total to the Companion Pokemon’s next damage-dealing Move. This may only be used once per turn. Restoring Sign Prerequisites: Signer, 18 DEX Daily, Trainer Action Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Roll 1.5 x Dex Mod D20. The target heals that many Hit Points. Righteous Sign Prerequisites: Signer, two or more Patrons Daily, Trainer Action Target: Self. Effect: All allies with line of sight to you may pick one Stat, other than HP, and raise its Combat Stage twice. Smite Sign Prerequisites: Signer Static Effect: While attacking with a Trainer Attack, you may activate a Crest. When activated, choose one of the Pokemon’s Elemental Types and treat your attack as that Elemental Type. Apply Weaknesses, Resistances and Immunities. Summoning Sign Prerequisites: Signer, 6 Signer Features Weekly, Trainer Action Target: Adjacent empty space. Effect: Next to you a miniature, astral form of your Patron appears. Your GM will determine its stats. It has 6 charges over the course of the week, and can be summoned as a Trainer action or dismissed as a Free action. Once summoned, it can be given contigencies under which it would be automatically summoned before dismissal. The astral patron can be directed with broad goals, but greater attunement may allow you to assume direct control. Swift Sign Prerequisites: Signer Daily, Free Action Target: Companion Pokemon. Effect: You may immediately issue a command to the target, even if you have commanded another Pokemon during that round of an encounter. The Helpful Pokemon is dismissed as usual afterwards. Category:Classes